Fatherless
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: Special bond between Humphrey and Winston, after Humphrey loses a father. It's my very first Fanfivtion EVER! It's short. Infact theres severial chapters. But they all ended up on the same page!


**FATHERLESS!**

**COMFORT/TRAGEDY**

**HUMPHREY/WINSTON**

**I am a huge fan of you stories here on Alpha and Omega Fanfiction. I personally think your versions of the characters are usually better then the originals. And I'm making own story. It's about a special bond between Humphrey and Winston, since Humphrey lost his dad, and sees Winston as a one. I had it for a long time and it feels important to me. SO PLEASE DON'T GIVE NEGGATIVE COMMENTS! For the record, I have been writing stories for many years. **

CHAPTER ONE!** LIKE** A FATHER**!**

(Humphrey's point of view)

It's been almost a year since Kate and I got married, it's amazing ME of all wolves, would be with the most beautiful Alpha in Jasper. I love her, and I tell her every day. I have become very close with her family. Lilly Garth and I became great friends, even Eve calmed down a bit. But there's one person that understands, even better then Kate. That person is Winston.

"Can I tell you secret" I asked him. "Sure" Winston replied seeming interested. I took a deep breath. "I never told anybody this but…. My father died when I was a puppy, shot by hunters, WAIT IN FRONT OF ME!" I told him. He was shocked, I didn't blame him. "You been like a father to me, next to Kate you're the most important thing on earth to me" I admitted as my eyes began to water. He put his arm around me. "You're a good kid Humphrey and your part of the family now" He told me. I nodded. "Please don't tell anyone, I'm not ready for it to be revealed yet" I said. "I won't" He promised.

CHAPTER TWO! BAD DREAM!

(Humphrey's point of view)

_I was a puppy again. I was following my father in a forest. We were both happy and laughing together. Suddenly he stopped. Suddenly he ordered me to RUN! I did as he said, even though I hadn't the slightest idea what was happening. I didn't have time to realize there was a human. Suddenly there was a loud bang. I looked back and saw my farther, DEAD! _

Suddenly I woke up in my den. "HUMPHREY WHAT'S WRONG!" Kate cried. "N Nothing" I said nervously.

CHAPTER THREE! SECRET REVEALED!

(Winston's point of view)

The next day. The whole bunch of use were wondering around the terratory. Humphrey was upset, but obviously I was the ONLY one who new why. Poor kid, losing a loved one must of givin him unthinkable misery. He told me about the nightmear he had last night. The entire walk, he had his head down and remained quite. Suddenly he froze in the sight of a dark looking forest.

(Humphrey's point of view)

THAT FOREST! That's the hellhole dad was shot in. I couldn't hold in, I began crying. "HUMPHREY! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU CRYING ABOUT!" Kate cried. Suddenly I noticed everybody staring at me with worried faces. Winston was a 'giving the just tell them' type of face. I went for it. I unleashed my secret. "THAT FOREST! My Farther dyed in there, he was shot by a human" I tolld them. Everyone gasped, exsept Winston who gave a normal face. Kate ran over to me, she were determened to comfort me, witch didn't serpise me. I told them the whole "HE WAS ALL I HAD!" I cried. I began crying harder then ever had before. Kate hugged me and allowed me to cry onto her. I had to admit, it really helped.

CHAPTER FOUR! SOMEONE TO TALK TO!

(Humphrey's point of view)

Later that day I ran into Winston. "I was proud of you, that proubly took alot of guts" He said. I nodded with a smile. "I hope you don't mind that I told everybody there about you seeing me as a farther, I couldn't help myself" he said. "Nope, I don't mind" I answered. Suddenly Garth appeared. He told me about losing his mother, and that he understands my pain. "It's good to have someone to talk to about this" he said.

CHAPTER FIVE! HEROIC HUMPHREY!

(Winston's point of view)

It's been a month since then. Even though Garth and Humphrey became closer, I'm still the one he goses to. I'm not sure why, but it's good he respects me so mush. Anyway, today Kate and I decided the best way for Humphrey to get over his fear, is to enter the forest. everyone agreed, including Humphrey. With everyones comfort he managed to step into it. It was a happy moment, but suddenly it was interupted by a loud noise. HUMANS! Instantly we began running out of there. The human chasing us, but we were almost out. Suddenly I slipped on a tree root, and was injured. The human was getting ready to shot me. I closed me eyes and expected the worse.

(Humprey's point of view)

I didn't realize what was happening untill both Kate and Lilly screamed DAD! I looked back and saw to my horror the human getting ready to KILL Winston. Visions of my farther came rushing to me, 'NOT THIS TIME!' I screamed in my head. And began running towards Winston. The human fired. "NNNNNOOOOOOO!" I screamed. And without thinking, I jumped infront of Winston and took thw bullet. Pain automadicly came towards me. Winston had both fear and sadness in his eyes. The human was about to finish me, when he was attacked by Kate. He ended up running away. Everyone ran up to me. Kate was inches from my face. I coughed up blood. "HUMPHREY! YOUR GOING TO BE OK!" She cred in tears. "No I'm not" I said weakly. "I...LOVE...YOU!" I said between breaths. Then closed my eyes for the last time.

EPLIOGE!

(Normal point of view)

Things were pretty quite since then. The Omega's weren't there usual fun loving selves, but instead quite and misable. Garth and Lilly usually wouldn't talk mush. And Kate, poor thing would cry most of the time, and nobody see's her mush. Winston also had it pretty bad, almost as misable as Kate.

(Winston's point of view)

I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S GONE! It's MY fault. I should of been more careful. I always think about him. I LOVED HIM! I couldn't hold it in, I started crying.

"DAd!"

I turned around to see Kate. "You miss him, don't you?" She asked in a half wisper. I nodded. "I'm sorry this had to happen" I said in tears. We hugged. "He'll never be forgettin" She told me

THE END!


End file.
